lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.vectorDestiny/Locky's Reviews the Super Smash Bros. Show
Main article: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Super_Smash_Bros._Show! Written by: Flameguy I always wanted to do a review on that article but I lost my chance, but I still got another one here, I guess. Anyway, the Super Smash Bros. Show! ''is also known as ''Irate Gamer Writes A TV Show. So let's check everything on the main article plus its episodes. FIRST EPISODE - WELCOME TO THE TROPHY WORLD! "TV Description:Welcome to the World of Trophies, where they come to life, go on adventures, and FIGHT!" that's the full episode bye "Narrator: "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome all to the World of Trophies! Here, the Master Hand takes all of the trophies, and gice them the gift, of Life! And they all thank him for this. And they are all very, very, happy. They like to have tournaments though. One day, during a battle of Mario against Kirby..." Wait a second this story seems familiar... oh yes, the Subspace Emissary (minus the Master Hand part, wtf is that)! That's it! Also can I point out that, on the main article, it said this: "It doesn't include the same story as Brawl, since it doesn't have Tabuu in at all. It is said to appear on Cartoon Network." So basically, it is the Super Smash Bros. Brawl story without Tabuu. #totallyoriginalconcept "(The scene then opens up to a battlefield, floating up high in the sky (Like in Brawl))" Once again, the main article said: "It doesn't include the same story as Brawl, since it doesn't have Tabuu in at all. It is said to appear on Cartoon Network." "Peach: "Hello Happy Citizens of the Trophy World! It is I, your princess, along with my sister..." "Zelda: "Zelda!..." CRITICAL RESEARCH FAILURE COUNT: 1. Ok so now, Peach and Zelda are sisters? Where did he get that information? I don't even need to tell why how that is wrong on many levels. "Zelda: ...we have a battle of Mario vs. Kirby, then Pit vs. Yoshi. Then..." "Peach: "The winner of those two will face off to see who is the best!" (Mario & Kirby go & shake hands) "Mario: "Good luck, Kirby!! You're going to need it!" and now ladies and gentleman, i show you marionic, mario body with sonic personality which i don't even "Kirby: "K, k!" what that doesn't even means what is "Peach & Zelda: "Go!" FlameGuy Inc. didn't had enough budget to bring back the SSB Narrator so here is the sisters princesses saying it instead. (i'm picky with detaaails) "(Mario & Kirby start to fight, it's a pretty tough battle, until Kirby inhales Mario, and uses his fire power. The two then shake hands. Everyone starts to cheer.)" Wait a second, what. Are you telling to me that Kirby just threw a fireball at Mario and he said "Wait no, I give up, you are the winner"? What the hell, the Fireball is the weakest projectile ever, it is useless and it is almost impossible to win a fight with it and Kirby won by using it? Seems like my archenemy LAZY WRITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG! has returned. after this there is more lazy writing and then this happens: "(Bowser then comes with his airship, and attacks the stadium, with Bob-Ombs & Bullet Bills. King Bob-Omb then drops in on the stadium with Anceint Minister.)" SEE, THAT IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM SSBB BECAUSE IT IS BOWSER INSTEAD OF TABUU #completelynewconcept "Mario: "King Bob-Omb? I thought I blew him up forever ago! Kirby! Help me in doing it again!" "Kirby: "K, k!" "I thought I blew him up forever ago!" CRITICAL RESEARCH FAILURE COUNT: 2. Mario didn't blew up King Bob-omb in none of his appearances. He just threw him three times and then King Bob-omb just said "screw this, i'm out" and then the star came out. It is the 2nd research failure and we are just on the first frikkin episode. "(King Bob-Omb kidnaps the two princesses, and gives them to Anceint Minister, who goes and brings them to Bowser, and a Bob-Omb lands near the lobby, & blows it up.)" see that is completely different because... why the fuck the ancient minister, oh excuse me, i meant anceint minister wants the princess, why bowser wants them, how a single bob-omb exploded the lobby LAZY WRITIIIIIIIIIING! "(King-Bob-Omb is defeated, but is turned into a Subspace Bomb. Two Robots come, and open it, starting the timer.)" THAT IS JUST THE SAME FREAKING THING AS SSBB (with the obvious exception of the King Bob-Omb part, oh excuse me, KING-BOB-OMB). "Mario: "Kirby! Warp Star please!" (The two escape just in time, as the Subspace Bomb exploes.) this is just... the same as in ssbb but with mario instead of zelda or peach, GOD DAMN IT LAZY WRITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! also what the hell is "exploes" "Narrator: "Now the Questions remain. Where did Pit & Yoshi go? Where did the Warp Star take Mario & Kirby? What did Bowser want with the two princesses? How are Peach & Zelda sisters if they look nothing alike? Find out, next time on the Super Smash Bros. Show. Exept for the last question. That one is never awnsered." he is even aware of how lazy is his writing goddamn it just look "What did Bowser want with the two princesses?" and "How are Peach & Zelda sisters if they look nothing alike?", now the last point I can say why... IT IS BECAUSE THEY AREN'T SISTERS GOD FUCKING DAMMIT this is the first episode the first there is more Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts